Lycan
History Early Life Ever since he can remember Conan lived with his wealthy uncle on a large estate in Alaska. His parents had decided to send him to his uncle in the hope that he would have a better life there. They had been in severe financial difficulties and had seen no other options. Even though his uncle was incredibly wealthy, he thought of Conan as a waste of space and treated him cruely and abused him. This was especially prominent after the uncle came home after a night of drinking at the local pub. Throughout his life Conan developed into a very shy and timid boy, who would flinch at anything. His uncle didn't send him to a school, thinking it to be wasted on "this sad pathetic runt". It was around that time when Conan discovered his Therianthropy. He could turn into a child wolf and often ran away from his uncles estate and soon found a pack of wolves which gladly accepted him as a member of the pack. The sheer joy of belonging overwhelmed Conan and as time went by his visits to the pack became longer and longer until one day he didn't come back at all. The Change Conan was about 17 years old, he had taken over leadership of the pack and lived happily as a wolf. Then, misfortune struck again. Another young wolf challenged him to leadership of the pack and despite his best efforts Conan lost and was exiled from his pack. He stumbled around, shattered and all the sadness and woe from his human life flooded back to him. He turned back into a human for the first time in 10 years and violently questioned why he was subject to all this torment. Then something snapped. Something had taken away all the feelings of woe and replaced it with feelings of hate and anger. Now he sought revenge and a way to release all this fury that had taken root inside him. Two months later, his uncle was found dead in his mansion, viciously mauled to death. The police were baffled, because only a huge animal could have inflicted such wounds and the front and back door were locked with no sign of forced entry and the only open window was two storeys up. No one noticed the mysterious figure hiding in the nearby forest watching with malicious glee as his uncles was carted away. After that incident, Conan decided that he could kill for fun and decided to make a profit with it. He started to become a feared killer. Shady people would hire him to take care of "unwanted" people. They were always impressed because he made it look like it had been an accident with a wild animal. Conan appeared as Lycan to his employers and never appeared in public. Soon, the word Lycan triggered a shudder in the underground world of thievery and quickly became one of the most brutal assassins for hire. The Hidden Truth Conan's full name is Conan King and he is the older brother of Daran King. His parents birthed Daran just before their death and Daran was kept by an orphanage. Conan's change was triggered during Daran Kings and Tom Wects battle, when Tom Wects Yin Yang ability caused all of Darans negative thoughts to disappear. The truth is that Tom Wects doing had unknowingly transferred all of Darans dark emotions into Conan and all of Conans positive emotions were transferred into Darans. This caused the sudden outbreak of Conans aggressive nature. The DoSSoDI also theorises that as a counter-balance all of Darans abilities would be useless against Conan. This would probably be a two-way syndrome, if Conan had any other abilities apart from Therianthropy. DoSSoDI fears that if Conan found out he had a brother, that he would try everything to kill him. Personality Conan is aggressive and easily annoyed. He lives as wolf, unless he is hunting someone. He is tall and has a dark demeanor, but one can see wolfishness in his features that unnerve and disturb people when they gaze at him. Power Anatomy and Function It is unknown how this power works exactly, except that it lets Lycan rearrange his DNA into that of a wolf. It should also be noted that he is stronger and faster than humans. Strengths Lycan is a Therianthrope, but has mastered his power. Any situation that requires physical strength or speed, gives him an advantage. it should be noted that while he is in wolf form, Lycan is immune to all kinds of Telekinesis Weaknesses Lycan has low willpower. Any power that seeks to confuse and confound him is usually very effective Battle Stats Agility: 7 Speed: 8 Strength: 9 Endurance: 8 Willpower: 5 Category:Villains Category:PeanutFlipz